


Solo Hunting

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would do what was needed to do to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Written for merfilly. :)

Her gun was cocked and ready to fire, finger itching to push the trigger, she was waiting for the right 'Con to show as per her mission orders. She longed to leave her hiding place among the shadows and take out her target along with the other Decepticons that he appeared to be meeting, but she couldn't.

Not yet.

If she was caught now, the Decepticons would torture her mercilessly and then hack through her firewalls for information that they could use against the Autobots for whatever reason.

Ideally she would have liked her target to have been Shockwave. But here she was instead hunting down lesser ranked Decepticons per the orders that came from Elita and Ultra Magnus.

The more lesser ranking 'Cons that were taken out, meant less bodies around to take over the leadership of the remaining 'Cons once Shockwave was taken out for good.

Surely with the eventual loss of Shockwave, whatever remained of the Decepticons would surely follow him or try to find Megatron, if they were smart enough to think that the tyrant was still functioning elsewhere in the galaxy.

Till then, it meant that there would be energon raids and solo hunts against the Decepticons. Trading with Firestar or any of the other Autobot femmes for their solo hunting missions to simply get out of the base before she went crazy out of her processor.

She would do what was needed to do to survive.


End file.
